Tomorrow's Sunrinse
by frail-baby
Summary: Himeka Aomine aka Kina is a 13 years old girl involved in underground business.She has a horrid past with Aomine family and left when she was 8.On her birthday,she found out that she have tumor in her brain.She finds her life meaningless and seeks for a peace life.She then transfer to Teiko and fell in love at first sight with Akashi. AkashiXoc don't like don't read.Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jeju island,Korea.

The girl stare at the darkening sky through the window of the cruise ship that she owns. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. She took a sip of her red wine. It's true that she's underage for alcohol drinks but she always has her way in everything she desires. Her underlings are waiting for her outside of her VIP suite. They are celebrating a very important event today. Her 13th birthday. Everyone that involves in underground business was invited. She was startled by a loud impatient knock on her door.

"come in" she said. The door cracked open revealing her trusted underlings, Martine. "oh it's you what's up?" she said with uninterested tone.

"The party will start soon. The guests are already waiting for your arrival." He said with lowered head. She heaved a sigh. The man has a spiky fashionable black hair. He wore a black tuxedo matching his hair color. He is good-looking enough to charm every girl around him.

"let's go." She said while standing up.

"Kina-sama, didn't I tell you not to take alcohol drinks?" she sigh again. 'here come his protective side' she thought.

"I barely finish it and just leave me alone will you."

" But-"

"We are late aren't we?" she quickly said to stop him lecturing her.

"yes. We are late!" He glanced at his watch "10 minutes more" he murmured to himself which is loud enough for Kina to hear.

At the party….

She greeted all of the guest with her smile plastered on her face. They wish her happy birthday and they discus some official business. But she rejected most of them. She started to grow bored on this. She sighed heavily.  
"Ara.. isn't this the famous Kina the empress?" come a voice behind her. She sweatdropped 'aren't this people baka?' she thought to herself 'and the only baka I know is…' she turned around and felt someone hugging her. "Garret Aldieno" she murmurs to herself.

"drop the act Garret." She said with her cold voice while pushing him away.

"long time no see Kina-chan! How are you?" he said more a bit like squealing.

"do I look sick to you?" she said with her uninterested tone. Garret pretend to feel offended.

"Kina-chan! How could you! How could you! Ahhh!" he animatedly cry.

"Please forgive Kira-sama's rude behavior. She's in a bad mood now" Martine, who appeared from nowhere, defended her.

"Nah! It's ok!" Garret said cheerfully.

"I will have Kina-sama to retreat from the party. Please enjoy the party" Martine bowed.

Kina and Martine then headed to Kina's room. Martine slide the rectangular car inside the machine and the door opened for them. They went inside. Kina slam her body to the bed and shut her eye.

"Martine" she said finally after relaxing her muscles.  
"yes?" he replied.  
"what about the test?" he asked. Not bother to look at him.  
"which one?" he asked.  
"quit the pretense. You know well what I'm talking about." Martine sighed and took out an envelope from his pocket.  
"you mean this?" he asked showing his master the envelope in his hand.  
"yes." She took the envelope from him and opens it carelessly. After few minutes reading it, she gasped and her eyes widened. Her hands were shaking and she dropped the letter. Martine just shook his head weakly. Inside it is written that she is positive having brain cancer. Tears stream down her cheek and she cried wildly. Martine can't do anything other than standing there watching her crying.

Author's note: hey people out there. Thank you for viewing this chapter. This is my first fanfiction and so please have your mercy on me. Reviews are appreciated and flames aren't welcome. But I'm fine with constructive rational critisms. But before that, can anyone please explain to me what is marysue? I will try my best to keep this story in control. Since this is my first, I will work extra hard. See you again next time.


	2. the fateful encounter

It's been a long week after her birthday. She starts to accept everything but it is still hard for her to handle. His loyal butler, Martine tried almost everything to cheer her up. But it seems that it doesn't work this time. She stretches her body and do some light morning exercise. She pulls the window curtain and slides open the balcony door. She inhales the fresh air. She had a dream yesterday, a beautiful dream. At least that keeps her spirit up. She had a feeling that something good will happen today. She sat on the bench facing the garden. She smiled. It's been a while since she watered the plants.

"Kina-sama" a voice startled her. Her fist landed 1 inch before his face. Realizing who it is, she sighed in relieve and relaxed.

"Oh, Martine. Next time, knock before you enter." She smirked. "if you do not wish to become pancake." He chuckled at her sarcasms.

"I do knock. But I receive no answer."

"Then, knock until I reply" she simply said.

"that will be very long." He replied politely.

"forget about it, what is your business today, it's very rare for you to come early in the morning. Don't tell me you miss me that you can't restrain one minute not seeing me."

" I'm here to represent all of our members to convince you to take the surgery." She raised her brow with suspicion in her mind.

"Well, that is very nice of you then" she simply said.

" I'm serious Kina-sama!" his tone showing what he said.

"Give me a reason then, why should I take the operation. Didn't the doctor tell you? The chance of the operation is 50:50" she said challenging while hoping that he will stop pestering her.

"Reason? To live of course! If you continue to delay it, the chance of healing is thinner." Her heads lowered and she stood still clenching her fists until the knuckles go white.

"I find no reason to live. So, why not just end it this way?" she said. There is hint of coldness and hopeless in her tone. She scoffed and flipped her silky strawberry blond arrogantly. "Furthermore, I'm too lovely that god is going to regret if he take my life"

"Kina-sama! What about us! We need you! If you don't have then find one. The reason to live! And you never know whether you are going to die or not!"

"14 years. I have been looking. But I couldn't find one. I got enough. I'm giving up. I don't even know why I am born. If it's not because of Master, I wouldn't live anymore." This time she shouted at him. His eyes soften showing his sympathy.

" there will be a reason for you to live. I'm sure." She just smiled pathetically. She look outside the garden and saw a boy with her mom arguing about something. Her mother seems very angry.

"That boy.. He will die, 5 minutes from now."

"Kina-sama! Are you listening to me?" she sighed.

"yes, I'm all ears today I …" she paused midway when she caught a glimpse of red hair from her current position. Curiosity got the better of her and she looks closely. It's a boy with red hair and eyes. He is wearing jeans and a T-shirt while dribbling a basket ball. She finds him interesting and watch him. Her heart beats quicken that she felt it is hard to breathe. Her face is warm that she is sure it is in rosy red color. She brought her hand to her heart and feels it through her thin pajama. His back view is so sexy that make her felt this way. Just then, the boy looks up to his right with a poker face. Their eyes met and she blushed harder. She felt her dull world melting and replaced with colorful ones with rainbows and unicorns. 'Maybe it is not impossible? I can finally able to find it!'. The boy breaks the eye contact and walk away. She fell on her butt. 'Did he just ignore me?! I'm being rejected?!' she thought angrily.

"Kina-sama, are you there?" Martine waved a hand in front of her face. Finally she blinked her eyes and brought back to reality. But she is still in shocked state. She looks at him.

"Martine! Martine!" she rocks his body brutally. " Have you ever seen any gentleman resist my charm when the moment they first meet me?" He looks at her as if she has gone nuts and raised a brow.

"none." He said. She quickly stand up and pull his sleeve and She pointed at the street court.

"do you see the boy with red hair playing basket?" she asked. He looks at the direction his mistress pointed.

"yes?" he said unsure what is in her mind. "he is Akashi Seijuuro. The famous world's Aristocrat's son. He stayed nearby, few blocks away from our penthouse."

"anything else about him?"

"he studied at Teiko middle school, he is a basketball player."

"Teiko? Does it even exist? I bet it is a low class school."

"yes. It is 27 km from here and no, it is a very high standard school. "

"Martine! I want to go to the same school and class with him!"

"Yes my lady. I will get everything ready by tonight."

"Good!" she smiled excitedly and enter her room, sliding the balcony shut behind her. Martine just stood there trying to sum everything up. 'What the hell is happening here'

Just then, something happened that he can't believe his eyes, the boy that she mentioned just now died, in a car accident. Everything happened so fast right in front of his eyes. His mistress is always right. Even in this case… His mouth hang open eyes wide like a saucer.

Scene break….

"Kina-sama we are already in front of the school."

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"It's common for a student to…"

"Nope, I'm nervous because I'm going to meet him soon"

"Kina-sama, please be honest, did you fell in love with him?"

"I don't know. That is why I want to confirm it."

"I see, I wish you good luck then. But in fact , I guess you already know that both of you can't be together."

"Don't tell me something that I already know. You sound like an old man blabbering nonsense." He chuckled lightly.

He opened the door for his lady and she stepped out of the car elegantly. Many passer-by and students even stopped to look at her. In an instant, they start to whisper among themselves. She pay then no heed while making her way to the school with a poker face hand on her hip.

However there is this bold unknown dude stepped out of the crowds and stood in front of her, blocking her way. She raised a brow. "Move." She said.

"You are very pretty! Please be my girlfriend!" He said shyly with the lowered head. She pushed him away and walked off. She stopped at her track. She forgot to reply.

"Yes, I know, I'm pretty. Thanks but no thanks" Being the super arrogant + ignorant + ruthless of her, that is the only reply she gave added with her seductive smirks. She could see the look of heartbroken and disappointment in his face which lighten her day.

Suddenly, she detected a glimpse of red walking past the crowds. The same boy who would never spare her beauty a glance. Unconsciously, she is stalking him. He is walking towards the classroom 1-A. By then, she remembered that she has to go to the office to register! She quickly runs, then she stopped abruptly at the corridor. 'where is the office anyway?' she asks herself. She is doomed…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the KNB characters. This is just a fan fic I wrote for fun and practicing my English.

"Everyone! We have a new student from Taiwan joining us." The teacher said. "Aomine-san, you can come in now."

The wooden door opened, revealing the new transfer student. Well, some may have already know her since the rumor has spread like a wild fire. "Aomine-san, please introduce yourself." The teacher said sweetly with a warm welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aomine Himeka, I'm a Japanese but was adopted by a Taiwanese. I hope we can get along." She said bowing her head politely. She still feels a little odd using her childhood name she however has forgotten bad memories and move on with her life. But using this name make her remember her past. The past that she is running from.

"Well, Aomine-san, please sit behind Akashi-san. Akashi-san, please raise your hand." She felt so happy, finally! She can communicate with him! what a fateful encounter! 'We are fated to be together Akashi-kun!' she said squealing happily inside her. She tried to keep her calm posture and poker face. She walks quietly to her assigned place. She glances sideways at Akashi when she walk passed him. He still shows no expression.

Class passes like any normal day which equals to: Boring. She has been starring at the blackboard and Akashi's back. When she looks at the blackboard, she frowns, wondering what the hell the teacher is talking about. When she looks at Akashi's back she will smiles and then frowns. She will daydream about her and Akashi in those fluffy moment and her dreams will scattered to pieces when she remembered that Akashi doesn't even know her. She sighed heavily.

Going to school is something new to her. All of the years, she was studying at home with a private tutor and all she did was staring at the tutor and the tutor will stare at her back. But for Akashi and her sake, she is willing to try. She sighed again. How on earth will she introduced herself to Akashi without embarrassing herself and leaving good impression to Akashi? She wants Akashi to notice her. But, how? Maybe she can pretend to borrow something from him? Life is hard… she sighed again.

"Aomine Himeka , you have been sighing since just now. I'm having a hard time of focusing because of you."

She was brought back to reality and was startled by the red head who is now face to face with her. 'What the heck!' she cursed in her brain. At the bottom of her heart, she sigh in relieve that she doesn't spat at him which she always does when people are rude to her. But he is different. So, she must rotate her attitude 360 degree and smile to him instead.

" I'm sorry Akashi-kun." She said trying to act friendly with him. "I was just having trouble in my study" she frowned. "Do you mind to teach me instead?" she asked bravely wide her sweetest smile looking into his crimson eyes.

Akashi's hand moved to her pencil box and took out her scissor. He stares at it and she does the same thing. Suddenly, her hand that is on the table flinched and she gasped. Akashi is trying to stab her with a scissor. HER scissor! The sharp stationary was planted on her table standing straight at 60 degrees. She just stare at it. 'are you serious? Stabbing me?!' she curse in her brain.

"know your place!" he said with those threatening voice and aura. He turned back. Her jaw dropped and her eyes are wide like saucer then her lips carved a genuine smile. ' This is bad. I am falling deeper to him.' she thought. She starts to wonder if she is a masochist or what. He is treating her badly and she felt happy? Well, maybe love is always sweet? But she little that she know that her life is turning upside down. Loving him_ may_ be a mistake in her life.

During lunch break, she just stare at the space. People around her are chatting happily with their friends sharing their bento. She regretted that she reject Martine's lunch box in the morning. School is too boring… A girl then approached her. She look up at the figure towering her, still with a poker face. The girl has a waist length pink hair, beautiful shaped face and sexy body.

"hello, you must be Aomine-san. I am Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you. I have been longing to see you. You really look like your brother huh?"

"brother? My brother? Which brother?" she asked. Brother? She has many brother! In underground world, men and women that is older than she is, are called brother and sister. So, she must treat them with respect.

"you don't know? Your brother, Aomine Daiki is studying here. I'm his childhood friend. He always speaks of you." Her face lighten up. She misses him. A lot!

" do you know which class he is?" she quickly ask.

"I'm going to meet him at the roof top. You can follow me if you want." She said with a smile. She nodded.

At the roof top..  
"Aomine-kun, look who is here with me!" Momoi said cheerfully as she opened the door. She, on the other hand is nervous and shaky. She still has not prepare for today. When they are separated, she never imagined that they will meet again. Momoi dragged her out and pushed her to someone. Her head bumped on someone's chest. She look up.

Standing in front of her is a boy at her age with a sharp face, blue color hair and eyes. His skin is dark and he has a look of an Indian. With only a glance, she quickly recognize him. He still hasn't change.

"Himeka?" he said in uncertain voice.  
"Dai…" her words were cut short when her phone rang loudly. She fished her phone from her pocket and read the caller. Its Martine. She starts to curse him in her mind.

"hello?" she picked up.  
"Kina-sama this is bad!" Martine from other line said.  
"what is bad?" she asked.  
"Master wants to see you. He is very angry now."  
"WHAT?!" she shouted. Then only she realize that there is many people on the spot. What make it worse is Akashi is also there. She mentally hit her head. "where is he now" she slowly whisper.  
"he is in your house now. I'm in front of your school now"  
" I'm going home now!" she quickly hang the phone. She look at Momoi.

"Momoi-san, please help me tell teacher that I don't feel well. I'm going home." She said and quickly ran to the stairs.

"oh… hai?" was Momoi's blur reply.


End file.
